The end of the rainbow
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: º"Te vejo no fim do arco-íris", o menino murmurou, sorrindo puramente. E ele ia encontra-lo, não importava como. x DEIDARA/HAKU, presente para Hannah Yin-Yang x


**Sumário:** "Te vejo no fim do arco-íris", o menino murmurou, sorrindo puramente. E ele ia encontra-lo, não importava como.

**Naruto não me pertence... n.nS2**

**Presente SUPER atrasado de aniversário para Hanna Yin-Yang**

**Desculpa a demora, mas foi XD**

**Betado por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**The end of the rainbow**

* * *

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I could ask god just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me... tonight!_

_- Someday We'll Know –_

_(New Radicals)_

* * *

"_Te vejo no fim do arco-íris", o menino murmurou, sorrindo puramente e desaparecendo. Então correu, com todas as forças. Tinha de impedi-lo. Tinha de encontrá-lo._

_No entanto, caiu num buraco imperceptível e caiu._

_Caiu, caiu, caiu..._

**--X--**

Abriu os olhos, violentamente. Levantou-se da cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego. As madeixas loiras caíam com violência por seu rosto, irritando-o. Com sua mão, afastou todos os fios de cabelo, jogando-os para trás, mesmo sabendo que eles voltariam e bateriam em suas bochechas.

O dia nascera e, mais uma vez, Deidara tivera aquele sonho. O sonho mais perfeito que havia. O sonho que havia ele.

Um menino de cabelos pretos longos e lisos, tez alva e rosto delicado. Orbes marrons emotivas e o sorriso mais belo do mundo.

Agora os dados que tanto importavam: Sonho sem nome que aparece todas as noites, com mais freqüência durante a chuva. Sem idade ou endereço, sem conhecimento de existência e, atualmente, aquele que dilacerava o coração de Deidara.

Era infantil apaixonar-se por um sonho, no entanto, este tinha um "quê" de especial. Como se ele realmente existisse.

- Deidara. – uma voz autoritária o chamou, pela porta trancada – O café está pronto.

- Já vou.

**--X--**

Mesmo andando pelas ruas da cidade, Deidara continuava a pensar em seu amado sonho. Era óbvio que nada daquilo existiria, já que:

1) Aquele garoto era perfeito demais para existir.

2) Deidara nunca fora de sonhar com o futuro, isso era mais a cara de seu "danna", Sasori.

Falando em Sasori... Onde ele estava?

- Ele nunca foi de se atrasar. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Então seu celular tocou uma música pequena e simples. Havia recebido uma nova mensagem.

"_Deidara, passei na biblioteca antes de vir aí. Desculpe, mas demorarei um pouco_".

- Biblioteca. – murmurou o outro, com desgosto e arqueando a sobrancelha – Sei. Com certeza deve estar na casa do Kankurou praticando a sociabilidade dele.

Suspirou, analisando onde estava. Era numa rua popular, já que havia apresentações de bandas principiantes. Todos eles estudavam em uma escola de música de renome que ficava ali naquela rua e, após as aulas, juntavam-se para tocar um pouco.

Caminhou um pouco por ali, notando uma grande concentração de pessoas, ao redor do que parecia ser uma dessas bandas. Uma voz feminina cantava uma música pouco conhecida, enquanto era acompanhada por um violino.

Aproximou-se, apenas interessado em saber qual era aquela música. Ele já ouvira, mas não conseguia identifica-la de longe. Era, com certeza, uma música romântica, pela doçura em que era tocado o violino. Ao chegar próximo o bastante, para ouvir o canto da garota.

Assim que a menina voltou a cantar, o loiro notou que não era uma música romântica, e sim uma pós-romance – aquelas que eram feitas após o término de um namoro. Deidara amaldiçoou-se por perder seu tempo ali. Virou-se para ir embora quando notou a pessoa que tocava no violino. Emudeceu.

Era um jovem de cabelos pretos longos e lisos e olhos castanho-claros. Tez pálida e de sorriso marcante, tinha uma estatura pequena, se comparada com a do loiro, que era tão alto. Tocava seu instrumento com uma delicadeza incrível, enquanto fechava e abria os olhos, deliciando-se com a melodia que ele mesmo tocava. E Deidara com sua imagem tão pura e magnífica.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos encontros.

**--X--**

Deidara não gostava muito de música. Só daquelas explosivas, em que os músicos mandavam tudo para o inferno, sem se importarem. Adorava aqueles vídeos sombrios, onde as cantoras gritavam de dor, sofrendo e sofrendo. Para ele, aquilo era a vida real sendo posta em palavras.

Mas ele tinha de admitir que música clássica era legal. Principalmente ouvindo todos os dias, naquela rua de músicos, onde aquele garoto tocava. Às vezes ele acompanhava cantoras em canções dos anos 90 com seu violino, mesmo que parecesse preferir apenas as dos grandes mestres.

E, com um livro sobre música clássica, Deidara tentava – em vão – entender o que aquele garoto tocava. Segundo a enciclopédia que folheava, era fácil identificar as sinfonias, através do ritmo ou com o instrumento. Sasori também já lhe dissera tal coisa.

No entanto, se Deidara fosse se comparar a algo, parecia uma criança perdida num show do System of a Down. Sendo atacada por todos os lados, recebendo chutes em qualquer lugar e ainda, sem esperança de retorno à sua família.

Perdido em pensamentos e comparações, o loiro não notou o fim da música e pessoas dispersando. E muito menos o jovem de cabelos longos e negros guardando seu instrumento. E ainda mais a aproximação do mesmo ao que tentava – muito em vão – entender a maldita enciclopédia e a música que já não mais tocava.

- Com licença. – uma voz o chamou, educadamente, retirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Deidara nem precisou levantar os olhos para saber quem estava à sua frente. Se aquele era o mesmo garoto dos sonhos, com certeza teria a mesma voz.

- Você veio aqui várias vezes, e acho que já faz mais de um mês. Desde que... Eu toquei com a Kin? – ele murmurou, como se estivesse pensando alto.

Se aquele calor nas bochechas era de vergonha, então Deidara acabara de se declarar culpado. Era hora de mudar de assunto ou fugir dali.

- Qual seu nome? – o loiro perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior depois. Que raio de assunto era aquele?

- Haku. – e sorriu. Deidara hipnotizou-se por tal sorriso e deixou sua mente guia-lo para o que seria sua perdição – Por que pergunta?

- Porque você nunca diz seu nome, em meus sonhos. – colocou a mão na boca.

**--X--**

Deidara revirava-se na cama, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão fraco.

Após aquela frase maldita, um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar. Ambos encaravam pontos fixos no chão, sem graça. E ficaram assim até que Deidara fosse embora, de vez.

Por que ele dissera aquilo, não sabia, mas estava tentando se matar.

**--X--**

"_Eu sou Haku. E você é?" Ele perguntou, com seu belo sorriso. E Deidara apenas o encarava, totalmente surpreso e maravilhado._

_Mas quando abriu a boca nenhum som saiu._

_Sem... Sem... Sem..._

_Som._

**--X--**

Encostado num muro da escola de música, Deidara pensava como iria dizer a Haku que ele era apaixonado pelo garoto porque o viu num sonho. E então ou o moreno o considerava um pervertido com péssimas cantadas, ou ele riria da cara do loiro. Em ambos os casos, o jovem sairia de lá e se mataria, porque era muito vergonhoso.

- Ah! Você. – a voz calma de Haku o chamou.

- Haku. – ele murmurou, corando instantaneamente.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Ah. Deidara. – falou, sem graça.

- Muito prazer, Deidara. – e deu mais um daqueles sorrisos tão perfeitos para o loiro.

Mais uma vez, perdeu-se neles.

**--X--**

Ficou quase um mês se encontrando com Haku. Sabia que Haku amava a música clássica por passar – sem precisar de letra ou rima – os sentimentos daquele que a escreve e que tocava as obras dos grandes mestres para que as pessoas não se esquecessem deles. Não conseguia dizer muita coisa, já que aquele moreno parecia tê-lo hipnotizado. E Deidara nem se importava.

- Talvez você deva dizer a ele. – aconselhou Sasori.

- Dizer o quê?

- Que o ama.

Aquele foi mais um dos conselhos do ruivo que não acatou. Deidara não queria perder aquilo que tinha com o moreno.

- E o que você tem com ele? – Itachi perguntou.

Eram amigos. Apenas amigos.

- Amigos não amam os outros desse jeito. – retrucou Hidan, ao lado de Kakuzu que sorria.

Então ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que eram.

**--X--**

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a sair da escola de música, indo em direção à rua para apresentarem-se.

- Haku, você prometeu tocar comigo! – uma ruiva murmurou, pegando sua flauta.

- Claro Tatuya. Já estou indo.

No entanto, ao virar-se, deu de cara com um loiro de face séria.

- Deidara. Olá. É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui dentro.

O outro não respondeu e Haku notou tal fato.

- Algum problema, Deida... – mas sentiu-se ser empurrado para a janela.

- O que nós somos, Haku?

- Amigos. – o moreno respondeu, simplesmente.

- Só... Amigos? Mas e se eu quiser ser algo mais?

- Então, que venha me mostrar o que quer realmente. – dessa vez foi Haku que ficou sério.

Sem pensar, Deidara tomou aqueles lábios para si, fervorosamente, enquanto sentia o outro afastar sua franja e aprofundar o beijo. Ao se afastarem, por falta de ar, ambos se encararam.

E com um sorriso maroto, Deidara perguntou:

- E agora? Que música você está ouvindo?

Haku apenas murmurou, sorrindo puramente e aproximando seus lábios dos do outro.

- O de sinos.

O fim do arco-íris havia chegado.

* * *

**N/A.: **nesse caso, o "arco-íris" é uma metáfora sobre a relação dos dois.

Caraca, eu nunca escrevi algo tão bom asim! E olha que eu nem costumo gostar desse casal XD

Tudo bem, valeu a pena XD

Mesmo que ele tenha superado!

Demorei, simplesmente, DUAS semanas para escrever e muitas vezes quase desisti.

Mas só de ler o Sumário eu continuava.

(Porque Arco-íris são felizes 8DD)

Bom... Um presente de aniversário atrasado, mas foi XD

Agora só falta o da yeahrebecca .-.

XD

Cara, eu amei essa fic, ficou muito... S2

Espero que você goste, Hanna-chan! Eu sei que faz tempo, mas foi de coração n.n

A música é uma das minhas preferidas, e é muito linda! Você pode chorar com ela XD

E combinou muito bem n.nS2

**Reviews**


End file.
